Forever More
by Runs-with-vampires
Summary: What i wish could happen in eclipse. lots of fluff! lead up, wedding, and the change!
1. Chapter 1

Ello! This is just me saying I do not own Twilight or New Moon, Stephenie Meyer does. Much to my dismay tear.

B.P.O.V.

I was lost in the color. The liquid gold being stirred by the strong emotion of love. I could sit here forever in his gaze, Edward's gaze. We were lying in my bed memorizing each other's faces like we do every morning. Thankfully, Charlie was at work and it was a weekend. Edward was looking forward to this weekend though so it was time to get a move on. I reluctantly sat up and walked to retrieve my toiletries. The hot shower relaxed my body and I began to sing a song I had heard last night. As I finished up, I stepped out of the shower and put on my new outfit via Alice. As I looked in the mirror, I had to admit, I looked good. It was a loose hanging red tank top with layers and a jean skirt. I walked back into my room and put my things away. When I turned around I caught Edward's eyes sweeping over my legs and my chest. Again my humanness betrayed me and I started to blush. Within half a second he was behind me with his head in the crook of my neck. "Hey gorgeous," he replied huskily. This of course only made me blush more which made him chuckle. "Hungry?" he asked. "No," I started, that is, until my stomach growled. "Come on, time to feed the human…"

A.P.O.V.

I heard Edward pull into the garage and couldn't help but squeal. I sprinted to Rosalie's room to make sure she knew the plan. Downstairs, Edward opened the door for Bella and they slowly walked inside. "Edward?" Rosalie said, winking at me. "Yes?" Edward responded reluctantly. "Could you help me with this zipper?" she asked in an innocent voice. I heard Edward sigh and start to bound up the stairs at human pace. After he passed my room I quietly ran downstairs and grabbed Bella from behind and covered her mouth. She started to squirm and by the vibrations in her throat I could tell she was about to scream. "Relax Bella, it's me." I cooed to her. She relaxed but I could feel her confused expression. I pulled her into the car and we waited a split second for Rosalie to expertly run from the house into the car. Edward was staring at us amused and Bella turned to me with a horrified look. "Are we going shopping?' she asked in a frightened voice. "What a great idea!!!!" I said quickly taking off. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"


	2. SHOPPING!

Chp. 2!!!!!!

R.P.O.V.

Within five minutes we were parked in the mall parking lot in Seattle. Alice and I knew the stores we needed to hit which were all conveniently located on the top floor. We had gone through three bridal shops before we found the right dress for Bella. It was a soft white dress with hyacinth blue lace designs. The upper part of the dress had spaghetti-straps and a tight cling. The lower part had designs down the front as the dress puffed out. Bella was curious to why we were trying on dresses though.

"Well, Emmet and I were thinking of getting married again so I need a new dress." I lied.

"And we're just trying these on for fun!" Alice added in her usual perky voice.

"Ok," Bella said, rolling her eyes and backing away like we were crazy.

"Besides, every girl needs to know the kind of wedding dress she wants!" I said like it was obvious.

"Well, if I get married," Bella said "then I want a dress like this!" She looked in the mirror giving herself the old Up-Down.

"You look beautiful in it," Alice commented, fitting the dress around her better.

"Sure," Bella said unsure.

"You look hungry, TO THE FOOD COURT!!!!" Alice screamed pulling Bella into the changing room to get dressed.

"I'll meet you guys out there in a second," I said "I just need to buy this dress."

As they walked out of the store, I grabbed the dress Bella was wearing and bought it. "She'll need it sooner than she thinks."

B.P.O.V.

We arrived back at the Cullen house around six but my torture wasn't over yet. They dragged me into Alice's oversized bathroom to play Barbie. They washed my hair and took a really long time trying to blow dry it. Eventually they straightened it and curled the ends under. Then they put a few dabs of mascara on along with a light colored lipstick. I was forced into a light lavender dress that clung to my upper body and then freely flowed down from the waist on. Of course it was strapless. No matter how much I whined Alice wouldn't give up.

"What if it falls down Alice? I have no breasts to hold it up!" I complained.

"It will stay up!!!! That's why it's so tight up there, so it won't fall down!" Alice reasoned to me. After a while of arguing I had no choice but to give in.

But to top that off I was also forced into heels. I knew better than to fight back though so I just pouted.

"And what is this all for?" I questioned sourly.

"You're going on a date silly!" Alice half giggled.

"Oh." Was all I could manage through my trembling teeth.


End file.
